(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display generally includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The strength of the generated electric field determines the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn determines the polarization of incident light by the liquid crystal layer. Thus, by controlling the voltage being applied to the field generating electrodes, thereby controlling the strength of the generated electric field, the liquid crystal display controls the polarization of incident light to display images.
A vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display is a liquid crystal display in which the long axis of the liquid crystal molecules is aligned perpendicular to a planar surface of the display panels while the electric field is not applied. To provide a wide viewing angle for the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a method of forming a plurality of domains in which the liquid crystal molecules in adjacent domains are tilted in different directions (e.g., forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field generating electrode, and the like) is used. Further, to suppress texturing or deterioration in luminance around a domain boundary, a method of forming cutouts or patterns in the common electrode is used.
Also, a method of improving the side visibility of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display to approximate its front visibility, a technology of varying transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and differently applying voltages of the two subpixels has been developed.